


Fly Me to the Moon

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a surprise for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #006 "moon"

Even after he joined the SGC, when Jack took his telescope up to the roof on a clear night, he spent most of his time looking at Earth's moon.

He had traveled thousands— or was it millions?— of light-years through space, but he'd never been to the Moon.

Ever since he was a little boy, he had loved looking at the Moon, dreaming that someday, he'd be out there. But once he'd gotten 'out there', he'd forgotten.

Of course, that was only one of several things he'd forgotten the day he got Sam's message requesting he beam aboard the _Daedalus_ for a briefing— only to be summoned to the F302 bay as soon as he came aboard.

Sam was the only one there.

"Hey, Carter," he said. "What's up?"

She grinned. "I have a surprise for you."

He'd suspected something, but that smile confirmed it. "What is it?"

"A surprise," she repeated, and handed him a flight suit identical to the one she was wearing. "Put this on. We're taking an F302."

And that explained why she'd wanted him to wear BDUs— a strange thing for Sam to have requested in an official memo. 

"Okay," Jack agreed. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" called Sam, from the boarding ladder. "And you're second seat, sir."

He scrambled up after her. "You know, Carter, I could just order you to tell me."

"You wouldn't want me to spoil it, would you?"

Jack grinned. "Take us away, Carter."

Sam was all professionalism as she requested launch clearance and steered their F302 away from _Daedalus_.

The blue-green curve of Earth was so distracting, Jack almost didn't realize where she was taking them.

"Carter," he breathed, "are we going to the Moon?"

He could hear her grin. "Yes, sir."

They set down on at the edge of the terminus, just on the dark side, and Sam activated a new set of controls on the panel. A force field shimmered to life around them, about fifty feet out.

"The atmosphere inside is breathable," said Sam, popping the F302's canopy. "Go ahead."

Jack didn't need telling twice. He slid down the side of the ship, bouncing slightly in the lower gravity.

He was _on the Moon_!

He heard Sam land behind him, but didn't turn. "Thanks, Sam," he breathed.

She slid her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"Happy birthday, Jack."

THE END


End file.
